That Cold December First
by Inu-rose
Summary: Yukina is morning the loss of her loved one, but who is it? Please R&R, NO FLAMES!


Inu-rose: Hey guys! Yukina is morning the loss of a loved one... but who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Inu-rose: On with the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina wiped away a stray tear that slipped from her eye.

How? How could he leave her like that?

All alone...

It was a cold December first at the cemetery that morning. Yukina was standing over the grave of her lover. December first...the exact day he died a year ago...

Another tear made it's way down her cheek. It fell the ground and made a small 'plink,' creating a gem.

"Why, love? Why did you have to save me?" she asked aloud. The memory was still fresh in her mind. She would have nightmares about it...

"_Yukina! Move!"_

_Yukina was paralyzed with fear as a powerful youkai attacked her._

_She flinched, waiting for the claws of the demon to sink into her skin and tear her into shreds. But the pain never came._

_She opened her eyes hesitantly, to see her lover covered in fresh blood, and the youkai dead on the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes._

"_Why?" she sobbed, holding his head in her lap._

"_W...why what...Yukina-koi...?" he asked weakly._

"_Why did you save me?" she choked. _

"_B...because I love you. I could never let anything happen to you..."_

"_Please don't leave me! I'll try to heal you!" she cried, placing her shaking hands over the largest wound of her love._

_He grabbed her wrist gently. "Don't. You'll be out of energy...you'll just hurt yourself...." His voice was shaking and hoarse._

_He brushed his hand against her tears. "Don't cry." He whispered._

_Yukina held his hand in hers tightly. "No..." she sobbed._

"_Never cry. You need to be strong...I...love you Yukina...d....do...don't..."_

_Yukina wiped away her tears, which were followed by new ones. "Don't what?"_

_He did not respond._

"_Don't what?!" she repeated, louder. No...he couldn't be!_

"_No!" she cried, burying her head in his chest. "No! No! No! You're not gone! Please don't leave me!"_

_Again he didn't respond. _

_Yukina shook with sobs. "I love you! You can't be gone! Oh God..." she whispered._

_She began to pray. "Please lord. Please help him! He can't be gone! He can't!"_

_She picked up his hand. It seemed to grasp hers for a second, but then it went limp._

She looked down at the grave again. It was just so strange. One second, he was right beside her. Comforting her. Making her nightmares go away. Making her smile.

And then...he was gone.

Never coming back.

"Yukina?" she turned slowly to face the speaker. It was Hiei. His eyes glistened for a split second, but they soon became as cold as steel.

Colder then usual...

He took a step toward her, a few dead leaves crunching. "You've been here too long. You'll make yourself sick with guilt." He spoke in a monotonous voice.

Yukina sunk to her knees. "Hiei... I just don't understand it. He was so kind. So gentle. Why did he deserve this? What did he do wrong?" she murmured, tracing her soft fingers over the tombstone.

Sure, there was the Shinobi, but, he had no choice!

Hiei hesitated. He didn't know what to say. What _could _he say?

"Everything happens for a reason," he stated coolly. "Just because he's dead, doesn't mean he was being punished."

Yukina pondered this. "But then...why?" she asked.

Hiei paused. "I don't know." he said finally. Yukina looked up at him, eyes full of sadness. Hiei broke away from her gaze and exhaled. "Come on. Let's go back to Genkai's temple."

"In a minute Hiei...I...I have to do something..." She said.

Hiei nodded. "Of course. I'll wait at the gate for you." he said, blurring to the exit.

Yukina looked at the grave. "December...your favorite month..." she spoke to the grave. "We loved it. We would play in the snow..." she smiled a sad smile.

"You were always wonderful at throwing snowballs. And making snow angles..." her voice cracked a bit. "And I remember... when I had nightmares about my brother...you would hug me close and tell me it was alright..."

Snow began to fall lightly, the wind whipping her hair around. "I can't believe you're gone. Guess it hit me hard today..."

She stood up, her red eyes staring down the grave. "Ai shiteru." She whispered. She lowered her head and walked to Hiei.

She sighed, and took one last glance at the grave.

_Touya_

_December 1st 2003_

_A great friend, and beloved one_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ai shiteru: I love you

Inu-rose: Well? What'd you think? I have a nasty case of writer's block, so, this popped into my head. Please review. NO FLAMES! ::hides from Touya fan-girls who are going to kill her for killing him in this fic:: Ja-ne! ::runs away from the angry mob::


End file.
